


'The Ballad of Joe Chill'

by zaticon1



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaticon1/pseuds/zaticon1
Summary: The Ballad of Joe ChillI dreamed I saw Joe Chill, last night,Outside The Rivoli,Says I, “You killed my mom and dad,”“I know I did,” says he.“I know I did,” says he.“In Gotham Town, “ I says to him,“Where decency has fled,You’ll never face a murder charge,Though Mom and Dad are dead,Though Mom and Dad are dead.”“The cops don’t care about you, Joe,That vow they take’s a lie.But, some day I will be a MAN.And I DO, Joe, says IAnd I DO, Joe, says I.”So, twelve years down, beneath my boot,Fear blazing in his eyes,I know what his kind tries to kill,Does only galvanize,Does only galvanize.From Central City up to Met,In each lab and meesrahd,Where decent men care what is right,They finish those like Chill,They finish those like Chill.I dreamed I saw Joe Chill, last night,Outside The Rivoli……….





	'The Ballad of Joe Chill'

The Ballad of Joe Chill

I dreamed I saw Joe Chill, last night,  
Outside The Rivoli,  
Says I, “You killed my mom and dad,”  
“I know I did,” says he.  
“I know I did,” says he.

“In Gotham Town, “ I says to him,  
“Where decency has fled,  
You’ll never face a murder charge,   
Though Mom and Dad are dead,  
Though Mom and Dad are dead.”

“The cops don’t care about you, Joe,  
That vow they take’s a lie.  
But, some day I will be a MAN.   
And I DO, Joe, says I   
And I DO, Joe, says I.”

So, twelve years down, beneath my boot,   
Fear blazing in his eyes,  
I know what his kind tries to kill,  
Does only galvanize,   
Does only galvanize. 

From Central City up to Met,  
In each lab and meesrahd,  
Where decent men care what is right,  
They finish those like Chill,  
They finish those like Chill.

I dreamed I saw Joe Chill, last night,  
Outside The Rivoli……….


End file.
